Discord Alebriqus
by luis201021
Summary: pasen pasen sean bienvenidos a un país lejano, un país donde la corrupción esta por todas partes, un país que no tiene verguenza de tratar mal a sus ciudadanos,donde la justicia se le hace a los mas ricos,UN PAÍS QUE SERA SALVADO POR DISCORD,¿quien demonios es discord? ¿para que fue creado? ¿quien es el verdadero villano de este misterio? descubran esto y mas en este fanfic comico


**PD :esta es la version 2.0 con correccion de errores y escenas extra para su disfrute solo por ustedes,ademas de incluir mas el misterio que se tocara**

**Aclaraciones: esté fanfic lo hago con el puro propósito de la comedia, sin ningún fin lucroso y para divertirme un rato con mi personaje macho favorito Discord por lo cual no deseo ofender a mi raza, como Mexicano se que les causara gracia este fanfic y no por que vaya hacer chistes en él, sino por la tematica que se está tocando este fanfic esta 100% dedicado a los mexicanos como yo que pueden disfrutar una buena historia parodiando a nuestro país**

**Cuando lean el fanfic apréndanse estas reglas de lectura**

**EJEMPLOS**

**Twilight S: =esto significa que el personaje está hablando dependiendo de qué nombre se ponga**

***las letras que estén entre estos puntitos significan un pensamiento***

**======= los iguales juntos significan cambio de escenario====**

**"significan una acción o un efecto de sonido"**

**(Lo que este entre () es el narrador)**

**En fin disfruten este fanfic como yo disfrute haciéndolo**

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Sin visa no pasas**_

_**====HOTEL BRILLANTE 5 ESTRELLAS"IMPERIO DE CRISTAL"====**_

_**?: ¿me traes buenas nuevas lacayo?**_

**_Capitán_**_** de guardia real:Todo esta listo señor,la invitación le a llegado**_

_**?:¿están seguros de que el ira a la fiesta**_

**_Capitán_**_****__** de guardia real:**_ si señor nos aseguramos de que le suene muy jugosa y no dudara en arruinarla

_**?:¿la princesa recibio el paquete misterioso?**_

**_Capitán_**_****__****__** de guardia real:**_si señor, no hay manera de que su plan falle

_**?:DE ACUERDO,todo marca deacuerdo al plan dentro de poco ese cabo suelto estara por desaparecer y nada impedira mi reinado, ahora largate, tengo que meditar, regresa a canterlot y procura que todo marche como lo planeamos**_

**_Capitán_**_****__****__** de guardia real:**_ si señor "cierre de puerta"

_****__**?:tanto tiempo soportando esta estupidez,tanto tiempo aguatando los abucheos de los ponys ingratos, olvidandose del poder que tengo, ¡PERO YA NO MAS! HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE QUE MI PLAN MAESTRO SE LLEVE A CABO,si todo me sale bien pronto tendre el dominio de toda la raza mestiza, no nesecito a equestria para ser el gobernante y proto se los voy a demostrar, este dia, es el dia donde yo finalmente VOY A SER EL REY Y NADIE PODRA DETENERME,YO EL GRAN...**_

_****__**"TOC TOC" Su cena llego **_

_****__**?:ejem si claro pase pongala en la sala de estar la propina esta en la mesa.**_

==== Canterlot====

Era una tarde común en Equestria, todo está bajo control, enfoquémonos en Canterlot, los ponies iban y venían de sus labores, cada uno con sus respectivos deberes, se cerraban tiendas y se abrían otras, ya era hora de que todos fueran a descansar por ese día ya había terminado, era simplemente una tarde demasiado calmada que ni el pony más gruñón tuviera el pretexto de fruncir el ceño….aunque el día todavía era joven para un grupo social de ponies.

Sonaron las 6 de la tarde, hora en la cual, la "creme de la creme" se reúne todos los viernes para celebrar los nuevos logros monetarios que hayan conseguido en la semana, solo y únicamente solo podían entrar a la celebración los ponies de la alta sociedad, sus fiestas son tan exclusivas que los guardias reales siempre están preparados en caso de que un oportunista intentase filtrase a la zona VIP, las reuniones de los elegantes son muy envidiadas y tanto hay ponies que intentan pasar a disfrutar como a destruir, o simplemente a sacar una noticia jugosa para sus periódicos o la TV, podríamos suponer que es una fiesta 100% a prueba de fallos, nunca nadie ha podido pasar, pero la verdad es que no lo era.

====entrada a los jardines de Canterlot====

Guardias reales: ¡IDENTIFÍQUESE SEÑOR! …. ¡UN MOMENTO!, En nombre de la princesa Celestia, se le ordena abandonar el lugar de inmediato, usted no es bienvenido aquí y si no se retira afronte las consecuencias.

?:Que manera de tratar a los invitados mis estimados caballeros, vamos todos somos amigos, ¿no ya estoy reformado? jeje, déjenme pasar que deseo divertirme con los demás, les garantizo que no seré una molestia.

GR:Esta fiesta es solo para ponys importantes Discord, ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

Discord: Como lo lamento señores pero este Draconequus es igual o incluso más importante que toda esa gente presumida que se encuentre adentro, por lo tanto me reservo el derecho de pasar a la fuerza y si tratan de detenerme digamos que... Se les acabara la fiesta" chasqueo de dedos" (Discord se tele trasporto sin previo aviso dentro de la fiesta, sin dudarlo dos veces, los guardias molestos entraron en acción y empezaron una estrategia para salvar la fiesta de la garras ruines de Discord)

**_Capitán_**_** de guardia real:*fue mas facil de lo que crei***_¡SE SOLICITA REFUERZOS! ¡SE A FILTRADO UN INTRUSO A LA FIESTA Y DEBEMOS DE EVACUAR A LOS PONIES ANTES DE QUE!…."BUUUUMMMM" ¡DEPRISA EL CAOS YA COMENZÓ!*el jefe estará feliz de que todo esta saliendo bien*

(Rápido como sus alas le permitieron, El capitán de la guardia real de turno levanta vuelo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de Celestia, a informarle lo sucedió y que ayude a parar la catástrofe que se estaba desatando, en este momento, muchos imaginaban lo peor, mucho empezaron a creer que Discord aprovecharía que los elementos de la armonía estando en el árbol nadie intentaría detenerlo, que nadie se atrevería siquiera a sacar alguno de ellos por el temor de que el balance del bosque Everfree se perdiera y esta vez las criaturas que lo habitaran tomaran Equestria, cuando el capitán llega la princesa se ve muy pacifica a todo lo narrado por lo cual toma una decisión muy rápida)

====Castillo real de Canterlot====

**_Capitán_****__****__**** de guardia real:**¿y entonces que debemos de hacer princesa?, nuestros ataques son inútiles contra él.

Celestia: Si, así es, pero ya no mas, no te preocupes ve y dile a tus guardias que traten de contenerlo mientras yo me preparo para ir allá, quiero probar algo nuevo pero necesito tener más aliadas, en fin corre y descuida todo estará bien, con esta decisión ten por seguro que Discord nunca jamás volverá a ser una molestia para Equestria.

(el capitán satisfecho por el tono y las palabras que uso la princesa que le beneficiaran en el futuro, alzo vuelo y se preparo mentalmente para una batalla,una batalla que no ganaran.

Celestia: ¿luna? ¿Luna donde de encuentras?

Luna: aquí hermana, me estoy preparando para mi vigilancia nocturna por todo Canterlot y cuidar el sueño de los potros.

Celestia: creo que tendrás que dejar pendientes esas labores ya que algo más importante nos llama a acudir, envíale una carta a la princesa Twilight y Candace, diles que es de suma urgencia que se tele transporten aquí y que recuerden el hechizo que le exigí que se aprendieran que hoy lo usaremos.

Luna:¡pero nunca nos dijiste para que servía!, ¿cómo pretendes que usemos un hechizo de una manera tan irresponsable?

Celestia: eso es algo que no te puedo decir en este momento, todo a su debido tiempo, tu solo haz lo que te digo (Celestia cada vez se estaba desesperando mas al punto de que casi le grita a su hermana pero se tranquilizo, ella no tenia la culpa, luna confundía por la escasez de información empezó a preocuparse, desde siempre luna odiaba que Celestia le guarde secretos sabiendo que es su hermana y debería confiar plenamente en ella, en fin al estar listas para partir recibiendo respuesta de Candence y de verse con Twilight en el jardín,salieron a toda velocidad mientras Celestia meditaba.)

*ESPERO QUE ESTO FUNCIONE COMO LA PROFECÍA LO HA PLANEADO*

*¿ESTOY HACIENDO LO CORRECTO?*

*O TODO LO QUE CONOCEMOS PODRÍA LLEGAR A SU FIN, PERDIENDO A UN SOLDADO INVALUABLE*

====Jardines de Canterlot====

(MIENTRAS TANTO EL LOS JARDINES DE CANTERLOT LOS PONIES ELEGANTES NO SE LA ESTABAN PASANDO TAN BIEN COMO HUBIERAN DESEADO)

Discord: Umm como que ha esta fiesta la falta algo,algo de emoción, algo de drama, intriga, algo como…¡ESO ES!"Chasqueo de dedos" una pista de baile, no puedes festejar un fiesta sin tu propia pista de baile aunque si los ponies no bailan, ¿de qué sirve? Eso mejor que los ponga a sacudirse.

Photo Finish: esto es inaudito no pueden obligarme a bailar, soy Photo Finish la pony….

Discord: hablas demasiado y tu acento me molesta muhco así que te quitaremos lo impertinente con un poco de conga(a decir esto Discord chasquea sus dedos y al disiparse el humo, todos los ponies elegantes se ponen a bailar en contra de su voluntad

Discord: mucho mejor, mucho mejor, pero todavía no es suficiente, bailemos hasta que la noche caiga ¡ESTA FIESTA ACABA DE COMENZAR! (de repente el Draconequus que comenzó todo esto se percata de que una cola azul se asoma debajo de una de las mesas, un pony escondido supuso por lo cual decide tomarla y sacar al cobarde que se está escapando de su diversión)

Discord: hola amiguito blanco con crin azul, parece que te estás perdiendo de la diversión,¡NO!, no puede ser posible que allá permitido esto, pero descuida, papi Discord está aquí para ayudarte y hará que esta noche sea la noche más inolvidable de tu vida.

Fancy Pants: o gracias por su ofrecimiento buen hombre digo dragón, todo eso se oye muy agradable pero, ¿no sería mucha molestia que dejara todo como estaba antes? Descuide que nosotros sabemos pasarla bien con cosas simples y por lo general más tranquilas.

Discord: con que más tranquilo, umm, me temo que no puedo hacerte esto querido amigo, por tu bienestar, es mejor que te ayude a preparar esta reunión para que los ponies no se aburran, descuida yo se que hacer, pero tratare de mantener el toque elegante, no quiero que los humildes *sobre todo presumidos y malcriados*corceles se molesten conmigo después de haber sido bien recibido en su posada, muy bien tómense un descanso chicos "chasqueo"(los ponies caen rendidos después de bailar chasquea de nuevo y aparecen sillas mágicas que toman a cada pony, los sientan y no dejan que se paren para así evitar que traten de escapar)

Discord: Así que... pequeño y nuevo amigo elegante de la crin azul, ¿qué recomendaciones me das? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes los ponys elegantes para divertirse en estas reuniones de pesadilla, descuida no muerdo.

Fancy Pants:*como te detesto*

Discord:¿decias algo?(discord comienza a molestarse sus capacidades extranormales le permitieron leer su mente

Fancy Pants:no nada (exclamo el pony de la crin azul asustado por el cambio de actitud con su amigo semireptil) bueno por lo general solo charlamos y conversamos sobre nuestras próximas inversiones tomamos el té, platicamos de la vida y lo profunda que es, cual es el propósito de cada pony en este universo jugamos criket y...

Discord: "bostezo" a, perdón, ¿decías algo? me empezó a aburrir desde la parte en que el significado de la vida no se qué y todo lo demás me dio igual, ¡ES ENSERIO! si necesitas mi ayuda, eres tan aburridooooo que será mejor no tomar en cuenta tus opiniones, me has caído tan bien que te ayudare sin recibir nada a cambio.

Fancy pants: de hecho preferiría que...

Discord: o nonononono, no tienes que agradecérmelo, enserio, lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo jijiji, primero debo empezar por vestirme para la ocasión "chasqueo"(de la nada discord sale con un traje elegante azul con un sombrero azul y un lente de elegantes.

o que hermoso traje de gala ¿no te parece?, es hora de una remodelación del patio.

Chasqueo chasqueo chasqueo pongo un campo de fuerza por aquí

Chasqueo chasqueo chasqueo tu no te vas a ir

Chasqueo chaqueo chasqueo este será tu fin buajaja

Mesas de colores, globos y listones

Todo perfecto quedara la velada mágica será

Jugos y almuerzos ummm odio las rimas. y no me había dado cuenta de que soy muy malo para cantar

(Mientras Discord entonaba una muy mala canción, los ponies solo podían seguir tratando de escapar, el pony elegante era jalado por todos lados mientras el dragón deforme modificaba la música y estilo de fiesta a su antojo, finalmente coloco una mesa enorme, lo suficientemente larga y ancha para que todos cupieran, y en medio coloco una estatua gigante de hielo de el mismo mientras preparaba unos camareros hipnotizados que a leguas se veía que eran los perros diamante, apareció en una silla central y tomando una de las copas de metal que coloco y la azoto 3 veces contra una cuchara de cristal para hacer un llamado a un brindis la cual obviamente la cuchara se rompió y todos guardaron silencio (Discod Logic)

Discord:Atención todos atención por favor, primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar aquí, pero principalmente a mi querido amigo nuevo Fancy Pants por haberme permitido modificar un poco el programa, enserio no saben cómo lo aprecio "snif snif" ...blablablablablablablablabla y mas blablabla, en fin, propongo un brindis por él y por ustedes, que la diversión nunca se les acabe, en un momento les traeré el postre asi que dejen espacio*enserio hagan espacio porque lo van a necesitar ponys insolentes*listo muchachos destapen sus charolas y despreocúpense por la comida, yo pagare la cuenta .

¡AAAAAHHHH AUXILIO!

¡BON APPETIT, QUE LO DISFRUTEN MAS QUE YO BUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Fancy Pants: ¡QUITENMELO DE ENCIMAAAA SOCORRO!

(Cuál era la sorpresa de todos los ponies que los platillos encantados que Discord sirvió, no eran nada más y nada menos que unos pasteles gigantes de chocolate que empezaron a perseguir a todos los invitados,El bromista de Discord les permitió levantarse de sus asientos aunque solo lo hizo para aumentar su diversión y ver como trataban de huir de sus engendros, las pobres almas en desgracia que fueran tomados por las bestias y eran devorados y obligados a comer toneladas de pasteles sin parar lo cual empezó a causar que todos empezaran a vomitar, definitivamente el había superado la línea marcada por Celestia de lo que se le tenía permitido y no esta broma ya no era divertida por lo menos ya no esta en los estandares comunes del draconequus, pero a el no le importaba, solo podía pensar en lo divertido que era ver a los ciudadanos mortales sufrir, y a él le fascinaba, le fascinaba tanto que además de no pensar en lo terrible que podría ser castigado, no se percato que cuatros siluetas de alicornios se hicieron presentes en su celebración y que venían con toda la intención de darle su merecido.)

¡DISCOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

(grito Celestia con la voz real de canterlot, su voz comenzó a tranquilizar a todos los ponies que aclamaban ayuda, junto a las 3 alicornios ella desciende y rompe sin ningún problema el campo de fuerza con el que impedía a los ponys huir, mientras tantoCandace y Twilight empiezan a destruir a los titanes chocolateros con un simple hechizo y limpian el desorden que el Draconequus había causado,Luna es la primera en empezar a rodear a Discord, cuando él las ve no les toma importancia y continua riéndose sin parar, el descarado seguía orgulloso de su supuesta obra maestra, en cuanto las princesas rodearon al demonio y lo miraron con una desaprobación total, Candace suspiro)

Candece: ¿en que lio te has metido?,estas vez estas perdido.

Discord: ¿Qué? ¿No les gusto la fiesta? Que amargadas, en cuanto a mi, envíenle una felicitación al chef, se la gano y merece una propina jejejejeje.

Celestia:¡ TU, VENDRAS CON NOSOTRAS! ,¡TUS DÍAS DE BROMAS SE ACABARON Y NO TRATES DE ESCAPAR O EMPEORARAS LAS COSAS PARA TI!

Discord: Por favor Celestia, quédate un rato que la fiesta esta increíble, tenemos bocadillos, adornos, juegos en fin todo lo que puedes desear, si me obligas a irme, harás que quede como un aguafiestas ante mi nuevo amigo Fancy, ¿NO ES CIETO MI QUERIDO FANS?

Fancy Pants: Por lo que más quiera princesa, llévenselo por favor, no soporto estar un momento más con él y no deje que se acerque a mí.

Discord: adiós fans, te prometo que para la próxima yo te invitare de parranda, estamos en contacto mi dirección es…

(Las 4 alicornios y Discord empezaron a alejarse de la fiesta,los ponies se retiraron a sus casas tanto para descansar física y psicológicamente, mucho meditaron para tratar de comprender que demonios había pasado esa tarde y como trataran de olvidarla antes de que deje secuelas en sus vidas, la almohada curaría sus heridas mentales mientras las princesas se encargan del asunto, por fin todos tendrían una noche de paz, a excepción de Celestia que ahora tiene asuntos pendientes que tratar, su rostro mostraba confianza plena en lo que sea que tuviese preparado para Discord, cuando llegaran al castillo se marcaria el inicio de una nueva era, una nueva era pacifica, una era de progreso, una nueva era libre de…. Discord Draconequus.

**====Hotel Brillante 5 estrellas "Imperio de cristal====**

**__****Capitan de guardia real:**señor, todo salio perfecto

**?:ya fue detenido**

**_Capitán_****__**** de guardia real:si señor yo mismo hable con la princesa,tomara cartas en el asunto**

**__****?:gracias por la información,descuida tu paga se te ara llegar en este momento,caballeros escolten a este humilde soldado a su casa y denle lo que se merece**

**_Capitán_****__****__**** de guardia real:Muchas gracias señor,oigan esperen ¿por que me llevan a rastras?,señor ¿que va hacerme señor? por favor tengo un hijo y soy lo unico que le queda porfavooor noo**

**__****__****"se escucha un disparo"**

**__****__****?:exelente**

**Continuará**

**diganme que les parecio el episodio piloto,creanme escribir a Discord es muy dificil para que no pierda su personalidad ero bueno los demás episodios estaran mas largos y mejor cuidados,comenten y compartan,se los agradeceria mucho.**

**ESTA ES LA VERSION 2.0 CON UNAS PULIDAS PARA QUE SE DISFRUTE MAS LA HISTORIA Y SE VEA EL TIPO DE TEMA QUE PUDAN TOCARSE**


End file.
